


Our Words will not Dissolve

by Levi_the_sarcastic_kitten



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Character Death, Escort Service, Hospitals, M/M, Soulmates, War, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi_the_sarcastic_kitten/pseuds/Levi_the_sarcastic_kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*NSFW works* I will do smut and fluff of all the Free! characters. I will do requests. This is a Yaoi fanfiction oneshots, but if someone requests some regular hentai, I will perform to the best of my ability. If you've ever read Yaoi, hopefully this will fullfill you. If anyone would like to do fanart for my work, please add me and message me on Tumblr: levi-the-sarcastic-kitten<br/>I will gladly do collaborations. FYI this is my first fanfiction with smut. Please let me know how I did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Words will not Dissolve

_Rin’s POV_

  
Desire is the sin of all creatures. Whether it’s the desire for power or the desire to be loved, it will not satisfy you. The craving will become almost unbearable as you long for something that just won’t happen. That’s what I’ve accepted. I will live the rest of my miserable life trying to achieve my dreams that will supposedly bring me towards ‘happiness’.

Happiness is like a placebo drug. You’re trying to take the painful truth of reality away with a justification of the reason you’re alive through the happiness pill. Yet, it’s not curing you from the fateful reality that you will die and will be all alone. Happiness is a lie. Love is a lie. Fate is a lie.  
Even though I believe these things, I still try to be a part of this godforsaken world. I thought I could just be alone and make sure no one knew how completely hallow I was, but I failed terribly.

“Rin, can you at least dress a little nicer,” exclaims the grey haired boy standing before me. Ai was always shorter than everyone so I couldn’t believe him when he told me he was just one year younger than me. I quickly do a once over on Ai to give myself an idea on what to wear tonight. I’ve never really been into fashion. Ai had on tight acid wash skinny jeans, a cut off black shirt with a white cardigan, and he was wearing a choker necklace with a daisy pendant. His gray hair was chopped off in an adorable way and he had a flower crown on.

  
“Ai, go dress Rin. You know his whole closet is basically made up of ‘I don’t give a fuck’ vibe,” sighs Sousuke. I almost interject, but before I can, Seijuro, has a death grip on my arm.

“Rin, I swear if you try to fucking run away from this night we have planned for your twentieth birthday, so help me I will kidnap your cat Levi and never give him back to you,” snarls Seijuro. My eyes widen at the mention of my precious cat, Levi. Even though my cat was a bitch, I fucking loved him to death. He understood the concept of not giving a fuck, something I have a bachelor’s degree in.

“You wouldn’t,” I growl.

“You want to bet,” argues Seijuro. I accept his challenge as I step forward to grab his loose necktie, his greased brownish red hair slightly becoming disheveled by my action.

“Rin! Stop being a moron and just let us do what we want with you!” Ai spouts out as he grabs my hand that was balled up in a fist in Seijuro’s necktie and I loosen my grip immediately. These were my only friends, and out of all of them, I would never hurt Ai.

“Hehe Rin I can’t wait for later tonight. Hurry, let’s get you dressed in something better than these rags,” Ai giggles as he tries to push me upstairs with his small weak body. I comply and run up the stairs. When my friends told me yesterday where they were taking me tonight, I didn’t reject or feel nervous at all, but as I’m climbing up my apartment’s stairs to my small bedroom, I can’t feel helpless that they will somehow find out about my secret desire. A desire that I believe I’ll never be able to achieve.

-

“Welcome to Iwatobi’s Service Club! Please sit down on the sofas and look through the different selections we have available tonight. I’ll be right back for payment and accommodation.” I stare blankly at the woman in the tight red dress as she points us towards two cream sofas on our right. I walk over with Ai, Sousuke, and Seijuro; me as their shadow. I’ll never admit it, but I’ve never been to a place like this before, neither has Ai, but I guess Seijuro’s dating one of the employee’s and got us hooked up.  
“Rin, are you nervous,” Sousuke asks. I look into his blue eyes and shudder as I dig the grave of butterflies in my chest. He can’t know, he never will.

“I’m fine. It’s not like I’ve never been with a woman before,” I snap. Sousuke doesn’t look a bit surprised on how quickly I replied and shrugs it off. Ai, though, widens his eyes as he looks into mine.

“Wait, so you’re going to f-f-fu… have intercourse with a girl tonight?” Ai hides his blush as he stutters on his words. Ai just came to celebrate with me and I know he truly loves me as a friend, but I still love how innocent he is. This place makes him blush and fidget as he looks around awkwardly.

“Ai, you didn’t have to come if you didn’t want to,” I whisper in his ear. His blush turns redder as he fidgets with his hands in his lap.

“W-what are yo-u-u talking about Rin? I’m fine,” I hear him whisper back. I almost laugh at his reaction, honestly he could be so cute sometimes.

“Rin, are you going to look at the selections? We already have our girls chosen, hurry up and pick yours.” I quickly send a death glare to Seijuro as I pick up a packet with pictures slipped into the pockets. The pictures are small, but their names next to them are bright as day. Yuki, Sakura, Nagisa, Sei, Ayame, Haruka, Genshei, Kirito, and more. I find my eyes lingering on a few pictures. I could never achieve that beauty, elegance, and aura. I find myself secretly feeding my secret desire as I look at the pictures, one by one. But in reality, I’m only truly desiring a few of the selections… the men.

“Are you ready with your selection, Sir?” I blink as I realize my packet was snatched away by the girl in the tight red dress and my mind goes blank.  
“Um… what?” “Your escort, Sir, I need their name. I saw you looking at a few in there,” she smirked. Shit, she knew. Fuck, what am I going to do? I need to remember one of the girls’ names! But I wasn’t focusing on the girls! Fuck me and my tendencies to drool over my desires. Wait, I think I remember a girl’s name…

“Haruka?” I whisper barely able to form a word, more less, a name! The hostess’ bright red lips curve upwards as she giggles a high pitched squeal.

“I think you’ll enjoy Haruka very much,” she says and she quickly takes the cash Seijuro passes her and walks away in her ridiculous high heels. My heart won’t stop beating as I glance around awkwardly at my friends to see if I made the right choice on my ‘escort’. I just really hope she’s understanding and won’t be mad when I tell her I don’t want a show. I sigh as I sit deeper into the couch. I really hate the idea of wanting people who reject you over and over again. That’s why I’ve given up the idea of being in a relationship. I’d rather just die alone, than rather be used. I’ve given up the idea of love.

-

“Here’s Haruka’s room. Let me remind you, you can’t touch your escort unless they give permission, do you understand?” “Yes.” “Great, your escort will be here soon. Take a seat on the round button couch.” I hear her blab a few more words and then I walk slowly to the knee high plush couch that looked like a flattened ball, and sit down. My body dips into the water colored couch as I look around the room.

In front of me is the entrance I just came in and the entire wall has a mirror covering it. I can see myself wearing my skinny black jeans and tight v cut t-shirt with my cross necklace hanging from it. My tattoos barely peek out of my lean muscles as I stare at my gaunt face. My ruby red eyes glow with uncertainty as my bright red hair frame my face messily. I snarl in disgust at my reflection. Even’s Ai’s miracle fashion work couldn’t fix this.

As I look away from my reflection I see a pool sectioned off in a glass room in the far corner of the bedroom. The slight steam emitting from it, depicts it’s for steamy sessions. I shiver as I wonder what could happen in there. I’m just starting to imagine the sounds of water splashing and moans, when I hear the door creak open. I whirl around to connect my eyes with two shining blue orbs that remind me of the ocean. The calm, before the storm.

“I’m Haruka, your escort.” I can’t breathe. The eyes that have enraptured me are holding me like a vise. I can’t look away until I heard the person’s voice. Haruka… My eyes widen as I look down past the plump lips and all over this Haruka’s body. That’s when I realized why this person seemed off to me when I heard their voice. The curve of the hips, the long lanky legs, the cute ass, and the boyish face. My escort was a man.

-

An amusing smirk flashes across his face as I can’t seem to find words. The shock overrides everything as fear sets it. My hands fly to my gaping mouth as I quickly stand up. I immediately back away from the couch towards the right wall to show my hesitancy.

“I-I’m,” I stutter.

“You’re sorry right? I’m guessing you didn’t know I was a man by the look on your face. You’re straight, so leave. I don’t touch straight men,” Haruka states as he slides to the right of the door. His deep blue eyes shine with amusement, but I seem to catch a glimpse of disappointment.

“Y-you think I’m straight?”

“Hmph, would you be backing away from me if you weren’t?” I hear his reply and my instincts flare up. I glare downwards in shame and tighten my fists.

“…”

“Or is it that you chickened out after deciding to experiment with your sexuality?”

“WHAT? No I’m definitely gay!” My voice booms throughout the room. I gasp as my face whips around the room as I make sure we’re all alone. But it’s quite possible one of my friends could have heard me… Oh god!

“I see… You’re still in the closet. This room is soundproof. You’re safe,” he mutters. His hips sway as he confidently strides over to my panicking body. I feel a finger trailing down my cheek before it rests under my chin to pull my head down.

“Entrust yourself with me. Fulfill your desires with me. I’ll give you something you can hold onto. The one moment you could be yourself and be true to your passions,” he seductively whispers to me. I hear the last words lightly before his sweet lips came crashing up onto mine.

I simply can’t breathe. His entire body seems to be sucking away my life force. It’s as if Haruka is my only thought. His lips on mine.

How did this situation come to be? What should I do?

.

.

.

 _Fuck it. I’m not wasting this opportunity to fulfill my cravings._ I grab onto Haruka’s dark midnight hair as my lips smash onto his bottom lip. He tastes like sickly sweet pomegranates. I need more of this, intoxicating skin upon mine. Our breathes mingle as my growing desire for him increases, especially when Haruka pulls away suddenly, grabs my hand, and seductively pulls me along, beckoning me with his finger.

I don’t even realize where he’s taking me until we reach the small sauna inside. I realize it’s an elongated shallow pool with handles dangling from the edges for support. There seems to be jets in the walls. The room itself, is humid and drenching with a lustful heat. My senses heighten as Haruka releases my hand and walks slowly into the pool.

The only thing Haruka was wearing, was booty shorts, which are now extremely drenched and clinging to his hips. His eyes scoured my covered body as he brings his hands to his hair to scrub. Gasps resonate in the room as Haruka starts touching his wet body in circles. Deep blue eyes stare straight into me as our lust grows for each other.

“Haruka…” I whisper.

“Strip,” he answers. I immediately obey. The clothes Ai had picked out for me, were easily forgotten about. Now I’m only in my underwear. Just the simple touch of Haruka’s fingers over his nipples caused an immediate blush on my cheeks.

“Your face is as red as your hair,” Haruka states. I blush even deeper as I wade into the water.

“Well… um I.”

“Shhhh, don’t be embarrassed. It’s cute. Now sit down on the ledge and let me get to work. You may touch me, but no grabbing.”

I gasp as Haruka strides sensually over to my seated figure. His hips look amazing as his shorts are practically falling off of his curves. In an instant, I feel warmth as he seats himself on my lap. Breathing becomes hard as I stare into Haruka’s eyes. They seem to hold my entire desire within their gaze. Short and slow movements come from Haruka’s hips as he starts grinding our hardening cocks together.

I can’t breathe or look away from this beautiful creature in front of me. How did this happen? I find my fingers trailing the sides of Haruka’s rib cage as my mind is set to make sure he is real. A small gasp emits from him as I gently rub his right nipple. I’m amazed how small and lean he is for a man. His shorts bulge with an indication that he’s enjoying this as much as me.

“Haruka. You’re so beautiful. May I touch you more?”

“Yes, you idiot. Just no teasing.” I smirk as I immediately grabs his hips to grind myself against him firmly. Our bulges become bigger as my mouth explores Haruka’s body. My wet lips caress his slender neck. Firmly holding onto him, I bite into his soft skin and groan in pleasure. He’s perfect and here with me right now.

“Ugh. Please, touch me more,” Haruka moans. My hands selfishly grab him as I thrust upwards into his hips. My mind going crazy with wanting to be inside him, devouring him. My lips find his again as we collide in desire and want. It’s sticky and heated now. Water sloshes up and down, which just makes perfect sensual sounds.

Haruka’s hands grab onto me through my underwear and starts rubbing his palm into me. I cry out with being touched. Just the knowledge of knowing he’s touching me is getting me fully hard.

“Haruka… I need you. I can’t stop touching you. Please, may I touch your cock?”

Haruka smiles at me sweetly and nods his head. My fingers twitch in anxiety as I slowly grab him. When I feel his hard and twitching member, I think of how much I want to see it. Haruka groans as his hands fly to his shorts and he quickly undoes the buttons and flings them off in the pool. He slowly nudges my legs open as his hands grab my underwear’s hem and pulls them swiftly off.

“H-Haruka. D-don’t look,” I whisper, embarrassed for him to see me dripping wet for him. My cock sits up proud and true as he tries to peep through my covering hands. Lips crash onto mine in a fit of passion as I grab onto hair to become closer with this urgency. Hands glide over me as I feel him get back on me and our cocks rub up against each other.

I moan in pleasure as we thrust randomly into each other. The rough friction of taunt skin against each other, has my cock dripping with pre-cum.  
“I need you. Come with me,” Haruka quickly rants as he grabs me and leads me out of the pool. When we get back into the room, he turns around and grabs my face as we connect again. My tongue prods his lips open as I gasp in lust for this man in front of me. We blindly walk over to the large blue couch that seems perfect for the many things I want to do to Haruka.

“Haruka, please let me explore your body,” I gasp as I push him lightly onto the couch. My body leaps onto the couch as I hover over Haruka in a split second. My lips descend onto his as my hands roughly grab skin and pull. My fingers dig into this flesh. My moans and gasps, fill the room as I fill my desire with Haruka.

“Am I hurting you?” I ask when I hear Haruka hiss when I grab his nape of his neck. “Fuck… no, please touch me more.” I smirk as my mouth goes lower down his body as I stare at his cock beating bright red upon his stomach. My tongue enwraps his head with slobber as I try to give him pleasure. I swirl my tongue around and under his folds as I set my mind to taste him.

His hands wrap into my ruby hair as I take him wholly into my mouth. I set my lips loosely around him as I bob up and down. I barely suck as I let my lips tease his shaft with light friction.

“Fuck. Ugh. No, please don’t do that. I thought you’ve never been with a man… shit,” Haruka gently groans out loud. His head whips back in forth as his sweaty hair clings around his face. He reminds me of a death angel. One who swiftly kills you with just one look. This Haruka is just too damn beautiful. His slender neck, his round face with his deep sea eyes. I feel a storm brewing in him as he pulls my face upwards and connects to me. Our lips clash as he pulls me over to the side. He flips us around so he’s now on top and descending onto me.

“You don’t have to do that Haruka. I…. I just want to be in you,” I frantically gasp as I grab his chin and look at him. “Please, I want to please you.”  
A tear escapes his eye. “You want to please me?” “Of course. We’re making love, not a quick fuck. I would never just want to simply ‘fuck’ you and be done with it.”  
A short breath leaves Haruka’s mouth as he gets off of me, grabs a bottle on the coffee table and crawls across on the other side of the couch to expose his ass to me.

“Please prepare me. I’m entrusting myself to you,” he whispers. My hands grab the bottle he has extended towards me as I open up the tip to pour a generous amount onto my fingers. I’ve always seen this in porn, but it’s so much to actually be doing this. To feel another person’s heartbeat as each thrust or touch of your skin produces so many different emotions at once.

The lube is applied to his ass as well, as I rub my hand upon him. His pink hole is exposed to me as he pulls his ass cheeks apart for a better view. I can tell he’s used to a rough fucking, but I want this to be special and enjoyable to him. I want to explore his insides slowly and make him go crazy with need.

“Your ass is so beautiful. So pink,” I state. I can’t see his face in the mattress, but I see his hands tighten on his full ass cheeks in embarrassment. “Get on with it.”  
My middle finger slowly traces his hole in circles as I apply more lube to full insert it inside. I hear a low gasp coming from Haruka. My fingers itch with the amazing feeling of him.

“Your insides are twitching Haruka. This is amazing. Do you really want me this badly?”  
Before he can answer, I insert another finger, and another after a few minutes. Slowly by slowly, I’m fucking him with three fingers. I curl my finger around, searching for his prostate. When I find his breathing become more rapid and shallower, I rub him more and more. My hands range around him in desperation. His cock, starts dripping in want.  
“Do you hear me fucking you with my hand? Do you hear those erotic sounds of my fingers inside you?”

“P-please just enter me! I need your cock,” he moans. He turns around and lies on his back so he can face me. He drapes he legs around me as he grabs my neck. “Please.”  
Time stops. With one look into his eyes, I can see the world. My heart throbs with the emotion of wanting to protect. My fingers roughly dig into his thigh as I push his leg open as I slowly prod his opening with my member.

I slather my cock with lube before I enter him, and then I slowly bury myself into him.

“Are you okay? Am I going too fast?”

“No, it’s fine. More. Deeper.” Just hearing him say deeper, I can’t resist. I fully insert myself and then slowly start rocking back and forth, plowing into him. His trembling arms wrap around my back as I lean forward to capture his lips. We passionately kiss and fuck as my hips thrust into him.

“H-Haruka! Oh god, you’re so tight around me right now. Fuck… I’m sorry, but I’m going to cum soon.” I pound into him as my other hand wraps around his member as I slowly pump him. My entire being is filled with want as I slowly thrust in and out. I feel Haruka tap my back as he slowly pushes me onto my back as he gets on top of me.  
He closes his eyes as he starts to bounce on me. His head is thrown back as he rides me. My throbbing cock, pulsates as I almost can’t handle the pressure I’m receiving from him. I feel like I’m being squeezed higher to my climax. My hand that’s wrapped around his member, tightens as he bounces faster and faster, till he’s simply just rocking his hips back and forth. He’s not going to the tip of my head is almost out, before he’s slamming back into me anymore. He’s just trying to get me as deeply as he can within him. I want that too.

“Haruka, I’m going to cum. I want to see you cum too. Do whatever you want so you can cum,” I hoarsely growl as my fingers dig into his ass as I grind him against me.

“I w-want you to kissss me,” He whines. I sit upright and immediately grab his jaw to make our lips fight each other. I want him so badly. I bite down on his lower lip, and that’s when he looses it.

“Ah-ha- ahhhh!” I hear him orgasm as I feel a warm liquid dribble in between us. Oh god… that was so fucking hot. My hips rapidly pound into him as I moan and my saliva trails down my lips as I grab onto this beautiful man. My cock bursts inside of his warm body as I feel immediate warmth rush through my veins. Complete fulfillment… I feel… like I’m in a fire and not getting burned. This is amazing.

“That was good. You… you truly are gay, aren’t you?” Haruka mutters to himself. My eyes are closed as I feel him slowly taking my cock out of him. Wetness flourishes onto us as the sticky cum leaves Haruka’s hole. He collapses beside me as our panting slows down. His hands curls into my chest as I feel patterns being engraved upon my skin.

“W-what’s your name?” My eyes shoot open when I forget that I never told him my name.

“Rin,” I whisper. Haruka props himself up with his elbow as he looks deeply into my eyes.

“Rin… I know we just met, but I have to say something. I hope you fully come out and be yourself. Didn’t you feel… complete when you were true to your desires? I unfortunately, understand when you think no one understands you. I’ve fought with wanting men to love me so much, to be loved overall for who I am, that I fell in this pit of despair. I went to lust and sex from men who just needed a quick fuck. I became an object. I hope you can learn to love yourself for who you are. Don’t become me,” Haruka whispers to me. His lips curl downwards in sadness as I feel his hands trembling.

My lips meet his before he can state another word. It’s a quick kiss, but it’s out of admiration and respect. He’s gone through some of the same thoughts I have.

“You are loved. Don’t ever think anything other than that. I know we’ve just met, but… I have to take a chance. I feel so connected to you. You’re so beautiful, but I can also tell you have a passion and a dream for something big. You want to be useful and be wanted. I want you. I want to know you more and experience some of my life with you. This is the first time I’ve been able to be myself. Please… even though this might not work out, please be my lover?”

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Add me on Tumblr: levi-the-sarcastic-kitten


End file.
